


Dreams

by Fasfer



Category: The Witcher (Video Game), The Witcher 3
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut, Witcher 3 Smut, straight smut, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasfer/pseuds/Fasfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet Dreams, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta.  
> Birthday Present for a Dear Friend. Happy Birthday.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

_“Geralt, wake up.” A voice? Whose voice? A woman? “Geralt, wake up,” it said again. With an annoyed groan, he woke up, first opening his crusted eyes followed by sitting up, pushing off the stone ground with his hands._

_Stone ground? When had Geralt come to a place with stone? Last he had remembered he was on the hard dirt with trees above to shade him, despite the fact it would be dark soon. He ran his fingers through his long hair before rubbing his temples. He looked around. A hall? He was in a hall? Of a castle, a castle in ruins, the breeze coming in from the fallen wall at the far end of the hall brushed against his face. “What the hell?” Geralt stood and reached behind him to grab his sword. It wasn’t there. When he looked down, he noticed he was naked, bare-ass naked, no boots, no sword, no armor. Just flesh and scares._

_“The bath water is getting cold,” said the same female’s voice, coming from a room somewhere behind him._

_He turned on his bare heels.  He recognized the voice now, the familiar softness of the tone, but a trace of cockiness and sass still evident. “Yennefer?” Geralt’s gruff and unattractive voice called down the hall._

_“Who else would it be?” she replied as Geralt made his way into down the hall, his bare feet sticking to the stone, making a pat-type sound as he strode._

_He made it to the room, a claw-foot black tub in the centre, candles lit all-round the room. Geralt leaned against the entryway of where a door should have been, but was not. He looked at the figure in the tub, her raven black locks pined up behind her head, only a few stray strands gracing her face, one just in front of her violet eyes. He smirked at her._

_“C’mon Witcher, the water is getting cold,” Yennefer remarked to the Witcher who just stared at her._

_“You could just warm it up,” Geralt said as he stepped into the room, making his way towards the tub._

_“Get in,” she said rolling her eyes and prospering her arms up on either side of the tub._

_Geralt just looked down at her, running his eyes over the bare parts of her body, one nipple barely visible from the bubbles, her strong legs and feet, her neck and collarbone. In a quick motion, Yennefer leaned up and pulled at Geralt by the shoulders, pulling him down. She didn’t get very far, before he braced himself by placing each hand on either side of the tub and squeezing the corners. His eyes immediately met her bouncing breasts as she fell back into the tub, water spilling over the edge, wetting the floor. “What are you doing?” He said, his eyes trailing from her nipples to her neck, an ear, the corner of her mouth and then into her violet eyes._

_She didn’t answer, but she did bit her lip softly and only for a second. Was it a seductive bite? She licked her lips. Was that seductive? A low growl formed in his throat as he leaned in towards her face, his eyes meeting the corner of her mouth. They parted slightly. She wetted them with her tongue again. He leaned in further. They parted more. His eyes moved to the middle of her lips, the glisten from her saliva making them shine in the candle light._

_Soon he found his lips against her lips, both top lips touching first, one quivering, one strong. Was it his? He pressed them closer, the bottoms colliding together, a tongue making its way to one’s mouth. Her tongue? His mouth? His arms moved from the side of the tub to the edge of the tub that she had previously been leaning her head against. Her raven locks brushed against his forearms. He stepped into the tub, leaning further down, until he was left with no choice but to sit uncomfortable on his knees. His uncomfortable position left his mind as her legs spread around him. He slid forward, letting his thighs brush against her inner thighs. What was he doing?_

_His hands found themselves on her body, one entwined in her raven hair, gripping it tightly, the other at her neck, his thumb brushing her soft ear. How was the tub big enough for this? Water splashed out, spilling over the edge. Hit bit at her bottom lip. A moan._

_He ran a hand down her throat and to her collarbone, tracing it, before reaching one of her breasts. He squeezed softly. Another moan. His? Hers? He ran a thumb across her already pert nipples and rubbed it. His kiss moved from her mouth to the corner of her lips. To her cheek. To her jaw. Tracing sloppy kisses up to her earlobe, nipping at it. Moaning. Seconds later he was tracing her jawline with his lips and tongue, stopping at her chin and going to her neck. He sucked at the flesh, gripping some skin with his teeth, biting her softly. Her back arched. He reached around with a hand and pressed it against her spine, pushing her closer towards._

_From her neck, he began at her breasts, kissing and sucking there too, running his tongue over her nipples, but never staying for long. He could feel her fingers running across the muscles and scars on his back. He sucked at one of her nipples, gliding his teeth smoothly over the pert surface. He glanced up. Her head was leaned back, her hair falling from its pin, bubbles from the bath along her neck and ears. Her fingers were now entwined in his hair as he kissed in between the flesh, releasing his touch from her back. His hand made its way down her side and hip to waist then her thigh. He gripped her thigh and pulled out her leg, pulling her hips towards him all while he moved off his knees and on his butt. She ended up on his lap, one leg still gripped by the Witcher, the other leaned against the tub and his leg. The aching for touch between his legs throbbed when her hips oscillating against his upper thighs, her inner thigh just barely brushing up against him. “Yen,” he said more a warning then him moaning her name._

_Lilac and gooseberry’s filled his nose as she pressed forward, her arms resting against the back of his neck, her breasts close to his face, and strands of raven hair brushing against her shoulder and over her breasts covering her nipples._

_He sucked on her breasts, filling his mouth with her buoyant flesh as she sat up slightly and pressed forward, before sliding back down, this time on him, his dick pressing into her cunt. He nipped down at her breast as he felt her slide down his length, the warm, tight feeling of her inner walls engulfing him in a tight grip. Gasping. Was it him? Was it her? His thighs quivered as she sat on him, her shallow breathing filling the space between them._

_He was once again holding her at the small of her back, while he shivered down his spine. She moved. Her hips moved. They circled on him. Gyrated. His jaw clenched. Lilac and Gooseberry’s. A moan or maybe a growl or groan escaped his lips. “Yen...”_

_“Geralt, shut up and kiss me,” her voice almost beckoned to him. Her breathing was still shallow, the rise and fall of her chest causing her breasts to bounce slightly._

_He paused. He didn’t really think. He just paused._

_He leaned up, eyeing the corner of her pink and swollen lips. Had it gotten dimmer in the room? Did candles go out? He kissed her. Hard. The force of his lips against hers pushing her back, but she was being braced by the Witcher, keeping her from falling off and away. Her hips moved again. “Yen, stop fucking around,” he growled. “Just fuck me,” he whispered up to her._

_She didn’t move. Her violet eyes pierced him. Her breathes pierced him._

_She moved._

_Slowly, at first, only sliding up ever so slightly, her tight insides sending another chill down his spine as she did such. The leg she had leaned against the tub and his thigh was no longer there but it was wrapped around his waist, along with the other. When had he let go of that leg? The muscles in her thighs clenched as she squeezed him at his waist just before she slid back down onto him, roughly. He kissed her to stifle a moan that still could be heard as it emitted from his throat._

_He couldn’t take the slowness of their movements as an animalistic mind took over him. Impatient. He pushed her back slightly, keeping her mounted on him. He pushed just enough to move from his sitting position and slide her to the other side of the tub, her back hitting it softly. He was still in her, but between her legs, his hands bracing the tub above her head again. She somehow managed to keep her legs wrapped around him in the shift. The tub water had gone cold, Geralt realized. It wasn’t as full. Bubbles gone. Water still splashed over the sides, but not much._

_He leaned into her neck and kissed it, followed by a nip as he thrusted his hips forward and into her. A moan. Them both. Yennefer’s head tilted to the side slightly, her closed. Geralt noticed the soft light reflecting from her diamond earring when he kissed at her jawbone._

_He thrusted again. Hard. Breasts bouncing. Legs clenching. Moans escaping lips. He thrusted into her yet again, unable to recognize whether the wet he felt was the water or her. He kissed and sucked on her breast again. He thrusted, harder this time, sending the already shallowing tub water over the edge again, the sound of water against porcelain filling his ears. She clasped her hands around his neck, her fingers meeting his hair again but not becoming entwined like before. She tugged. His held fell back. He groaned. His pace quickened. Their moans grew louder. Soon, the tub was no longer a suffice place._

_He stopped and pulled out._

_He quickly stood and stepped from the tub. “Where are you going?” Yen asked him._

_“Get out,” was he replied and he walked forward, towards the doorway._

_He could hear the sound of her moving in the water and the sound of her bare, wet, feet hitting the stone. Her wet steps grew close to him._

_He swiftly turned and grasped her by the waist, turning her into the wall by the doorway, her back towards him. He grabbed at both of her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand while he guided himself back into her tight, wet, insides. There was no complaint or question. Moans. Hers. Definitely hers. He began thrusting into her once more, her raven hair bouncing at her back as he pushed forward. Her head was to the side, a cheek pressed into the stone, her mouth visibly agape, her moans all that escaped. Her back was arched slightly, her body bent in a way to keep from being plastered against the grey old ruins._

_He released her hands and turned her around to face him._

_Her face was flush, her eyes filled with lust._

_He continued to thrust, speeding up, the sound it made filling the room, but was muffled by their moans. He could feel her tense around him as his aching dick was beginning to be filled with release. He leaned in and kissed her again, letting their tongues fight for one another’s mouth as each tried to map them out. He groaned. He could hardly keep from cuming, so, in a swift motion, he pulled out and released himself on her thighs. He was panting and leaned forward, into her for support._

_He wasn’t given time to rest._

_“You came early,” Yen said with an irritated expression._

_Geralt looked at her. “You’re not leaving until you make me cum,” she said crossing her arms._

_Geralt smirked and pressed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. A kiss at her chin. Her throat. Her neck. Her collarbone. Her breasts. Her nipples. Her ribs. Her belly button. No flesh was un-kissed by him as he slowly made his way to the floor, kissing at her hip bones and waist. He looked up._

_She was again leaning against the wall._

_He ran a hand up her inner thigh while he sucked at the flesh covering her hip bone. His fingers grazed her wet lips before trailing back to her thighs. His kissing slowly grew lower, partially because he wanted to and partially because the grip she had in his hair was almost forcing him further._

_He let a finger slide in between her lips and labia, from which he began to rub at her clit with his thumb slowly. She grunted. He looked up. Her violet eyes were hidden behind her eye-lids. He let his first finger slide into her entrance, her wet juices already soaking his finger. He leaned further down. He kissed her lips, letting his tongue run across the surface momentarily while he let another finger slip inside, his thumb till working at her clit._

_She was moaning._

_He breached the surface beneath her lips, sucking at her labia while he began to thrust his fingers in her, in an upwards-curved motion. She moaned. He continued to look up. Their eyes met, hers glazed over with lust and filled with need and want. The Witcher flicked his tongue out again, running it between her labia and just under her clit, his tongue running over his knuckles from the fingers that were still thrusting inside of her._

_Sweet. Moans._

_His fingers moved quicker inside of her, her moans growing increasingly louder._

_He removed his fingers._

_She growled her dismay._

_The Witcher moved his hands behind her and grasped her arse cheeks, squeezing, while he let let his tongue run over her clit. He sucked. Her knees buckled slightly. The Witcher squeezed her arse more as he slid his tongue down from her clit and to her entrance. He let his tongue graze the surface without letting it enter, swirling it around, listening to her moans fill his ears while the scent of her sex and lilac and gooseberries filled his nose._

_He slid his tongue in her entrance, flicking it up slightly before twirling it in her. He looked up. Her eyes tightly closed._

_He put a finger inside of her, slipping his tongue out, letting again lick up her and towards to her clit again. He sucked and flicked his tongue while he slid two more fingers in and began to thrust, hard and quick. His pace never slowed as her moans grew and her legs twitched, her body clenching._

_It was a silent scream. But the reaction of her body and the way she gripped at his ling hair tightly while pressing him further into her while she came said it all that needed to be said. Her body was covered in a film of sweat while her breasts rose and fell in her breathes. The Witcher removed his fingers and kissed her clit before trailing them kisses up her stomach until he rose from the ground. He placed a kiss on her lips quickly._

The world went dark. Swirling at first, until disappearing all too quickly, throwing him from his sex induced state into blackness. It didn’t last long, before he saw the soft glow of the stares above his head, a few limbs from the trees blowing above him. He tuned his head towards the crackling fire.

“Just a dream,” he said allowed rubbing his face in annoyance. “Just a dream…”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


End file.
